In the sport of golf it is generally understood that in order to improve a player's game, the player must practice. This is because golf, both the so-called long game and short game, requires both a high degree of eye-to-hand coordination and a developed muscle-memory for successful play. In the short game on the putting green, a successful putt requires, again, eye-to-hand coordination and muscle memory to improve the two basic elements of a successful putt, namely, accuracy and weight. In order to sink a putt, the golf ball must arrive at the hole with sufficient accuracy that the ball will either fall directly into the cup or bounce off the inside of the rim around the hold and then fall into the cup. In the latter instance, if the ball has been driven too forcefully, that is, hit with too much so-called weight, then the golf ball will bounce off the rim and out of the cup rather than falling into the cup.
Hence there exists a need to practice both elements of a putt: vis, accuracy and weight in order to improve a player's eye-to-hand coordination and muscle memory so as to improve the golfer's short game.
In the prior art, applicant is aware of, of course, actual putting greens used exclusively for practice. These are typically found at golf courses. Applicant is also aware of practice putting devices simulating the hole found on a putting green, such devices typically lacking the form of target and lacking an indication of proper weight as provided in the present invention. What the present invention provides is a device for practicing putting virtually anywhere there exists a planar surface on which a player may stand and over which a golf ball may roll.